1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal output device that outputs a video signal for display on a display device, i.e., monitor display, being configured as a piece therewith or separately therefrom, and an operation input processing method of handling user inputs made with respect to a display video.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a device such as recording and reproducing device for recording and reproducing video data to/from an optical disk exemplified by DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) and Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark), the video data recorded on the optical disk can be displayed in the form of a list. Such a display is made on a monitor display device configured as a piece with the recording and reproducing device or separately therefrom with a connection, and is known as a thumbnail list.
In such a recording and reproducing device, stream video data recorded on a recording medium, e.g., optical disk, is managed in the unit of video data, which is referred to as clip. A clip is a unit indicating video data of a range from a start point of video imaging to a stopping point thereof.
When video data is recorded on an optical disk in the unit of a clip, the video contents of each of the clips are converted into thumbnail images, which are displayed in the form of a list. Note that the thumbnail images may be those each reduced in frame size for data of any typical image in each of the clips so that the clip contents can be displayed.
As such, with a list display of thumbnail images each showing any typical image contents in each of clips with a smaller frame size, a user can acknowledge with ease the video contents in the clips recorded on an optical disk, and can make use thereof for reproduction and editing.